Pinball machines of the commercial, e.g., revenue generating, and non-commercial, e.g., home entertainment, type are well known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,814,966, 5,338,031, 6,158,737, and U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0026918, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, illustrate and describe pinball machines of the type having a cabinet which houses a playfield.